kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate
The is an Emblem Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Design The Heartless Pirate is made to fit in with the crew members aboard Captain Hook's ship at first glance, though their costumes don't quite succeed in covering the traditional Heartless dark skin and toothy jaw. Bare-chested on their bellies and wearing black turtleneck shirts that are stitched into their chests, covering their upper torsos, save for the Heartless Emblem in between, Pirates are clad in brown and tan-patched pants and matching shoes, a red sash, bright yellow wristbands, and skull-shaped shoulder armor. They wear bright red bandannas on their heads that cover their eyes; in place of one eye is a black eyepatch with a white cross on it, while in place of the other is an angular black spiral. When Pirates attack, their sword becomes the most noticeable part of them. Their weapons boast a wide, curved blade, similar to a Chinese dao; halfway down, the blade is etched with a bright red crack and a yellow angled spiral mirroring the one on the Pirate's bandanna. There is no hilt, though the blade is held to the handle by a heavy duty clip. The sword's grip is covered in the same bright red fabric as the sash and bandanna. The Pirate's name is a reference to its stereotypical pirate-like appearance. Pirates were outlaws who sailed the seas, robbing and murdering passing sailors. Strategy A Pirate have three attacks, all involving its sword. Its most powerful move is to draw in purple energy and then swing it sword in a wide arc in front of itself. This Heartless rears back before launching its attack, giving you plenty of warning. If the attack is avoided, the Pirate will stumble, leaving itself open to a counterattack. If the attack is blocked or deflected, the Pirate will fall over, leaving it open to attack for a longer period of time. Its second attack is a bit faster, and consists of the pirate lifting its sword over its head and jumping at players with an overhead slash. Should the Pirate miss, it will leave itself open to attack as it's getting back up. Its last attack is to suddenly start walking about while slashing its sword from side to side. This is its most dangerous move, since the Pirate will follow Sora around before stopping out of fatigue if he happens to be in front of the enemy. The move is announced by when the Pirate raises its sword high over its head as if to taunt. Luckily, this move can be blocked as well and leave the Pirate vulnerable. In Chain of Memories, the Pirate is capable of stunning Sora with a swing of its sword, so the Pirate's attack must be avoided to sustain Sora's HP. One can use Sleights that affect a wide area, like Sonic Blade, Fire or Blizzard Raid and Blitz - all of which deal a high amount of damage. Stats & Abilities Gallery Pirate KH.png| Pirate (card).png| Pirate (Art) KH.png|Concept Art Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories enemies